The Things I've Finally Said
by rukaru-romance.passion
Summary: A little push brings Aoi a long way from her 'just friends' status with Youichi. Of course, Youichi did all the prodding, but hey, she gave him answers. Based on the song Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. AoixYouchi. One-shot!


**So, lately I've been getting a lot of Aoi/Youchi ideas and stuff, so, ideas, BE UNLEASHHHEDDD! xD.**

**Disclaimer _and _claimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or Things I'll Never Say. BUT, I _DO _own this fic and my addiction to Aoi/Youchi, along with my addiction to Things I'll Never Say (ever since yesterday? xD.)

**I hope they aren't OOC or at least TOO OOC, since I _kind of _don't know how they act. I just made Aoi kind of shy (but it's like, at first she's shy, then she's a bit confident) and Youchi...uhh...I dunno how to explain. So yeah. :D**

**And they're both 15, btw, while the others (like Hotaru, Anna, Natsume, etc) are 16 or 17. :D**

**_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_**

"Come on, Aoi! You've _got _to tell him!" Anna-nee and Nonoko-nee squealed.

I tried to protest. "But-But-But-But-!!"

Sumire-nee looked at me matter-of-factly. "Where's the daring girl we all know? It's just him."

I looked at Sumire with a 'WHAT?!' look. "But-But-! Sumire, I'm not daring! I'm shy, I stutter too much...I won't get past one word!"

"I don't get why Hyuuga"s your brother," Hotaru-nee put in. "It should have been Ruka. He's shy and he stutters too much."

"Usually around you! But for me, I'm _always _shy and always messing up on what I want to say-_especially _around my best guy friend!"

"Come on, don't be too worried! He's not going to reject you, and it's not going to ruin your friendship!" Mikan-nee pleaded, pouting.

"Mikan-nee!"

"Aoi. Go. Now." Sumire grabbed my shoulders and walked towards the guys, who were just talking.

**_I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin' to keep my cool  
I know it shows_**

I tried to calm myself. "It's just Youchi. It's _just _Youchi." _I can't do this!_

I pulled at my skirt. "Sumire-nee!"

"Aoi, it's _okay_! Remember what I did when...you know...Koko?" Sumire whispered, as we walked closer and closer to the group of guys. _I'll die._

"But...when that happened, Koko-nii was the one who told you!" I tried not to pull at my hair. I wanted to rip it all out from the roots.

I started inhaling and exhaling. In other words, I was hyperventilating. _AHHH! DEAR GOD, HELP ME!_

**_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
And I'm searching for the words inside my head_**

"Hey." The guys looked at Sumire-nee first, then me. When my eyes met Youchi's, I couldn"t help but blush, quickly looking down at my feet before anyone could notice.

_Come on, Aoi, say something! Hi, anything!_

"Uhh, hi..." I fidgeted. _If that's the only thing I can say, I'm doomed. I'M A FAIL._

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

Sumire-nee gave Natsume and Koko a look, since they could probably tell what she was saying the easiest. "Guys," she spoke up. "The girls wanted to tell you something but apparently they're too lazy to do anything...Aoi can keep Youchi company."

"That makes sense for Hotaru," Ruka said.

"If she heard you, she'd hit you with the baka gun right now."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It makes sense for polka too. All she can do is eat like a pig."

"That's not true, Natsume-nii," I said quietly. _Why can't I **talk**?!_

"Buriko." Natsume stood up and went over to the girls.

The guys shrugged and followed Sumire.

**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

I sat down beside Youchi. This is about as daring as I can get. _Doomed. I am freaking doomed._

"Hi, Youchi." I stared at the table.

I could feel his gaze on me. "Hey."

"Uh...I..." _Oh, curse the things I'll never tell him._

"What?"

"Er...Nothing." _If only I could say the things I want to say..._

"You've been so distant lately, Aoi." _This is so awkward..._

"I...what do you mean?"

"I don't know, it's just...You haven't talked to me lately."

"Well..." I tried to think of an excuse, even though I knew it was because my feelings for him only strengthened over the years. I started liking him when we were twelve...but now... "I just...I just have a lot of things on my mind..."

"Mind telling me what?"

"Er...would it bother you if I said yes?" Worrying more over the fact that he might not believe me at the moment, I looked up at him. He stared at me, his gaze penetrating through my soul.

"Yes."

**_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?_**

"Does it really matter what's on my mind?" I was surprised that I hadn't stuttered yet. World class record.

"Yes," he said again. "Because...Because I care about _you._" My cheeks reddened.

"R-Really?" _We're not getting anywhere...What was the point of this? Why can't I just tell you how much I...care?_

"I haven't cared so much about anyone since I was three." He laughed. "I mean, I care for Natsume-nii, I care for Mikan-nee, I care for a lot of people...But I care about you the most." I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life.

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

"I want to tell you, but..."

"Aoi..." He took my wrists. "I know there's a real reason as to why permy came over here with you. Don't think I don't know she just made that excuse up."

"I know. You're not stupid...I know that..." He let go of me.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"To be honest," I laughed nervously, looking at the table like it was the most captivating thing in the world once again. "It's because I'm nervous." _I need to tell him!_

**_If I could say what I wanna say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I wanna see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

He looked at me amusedly. "It's just me, Aoi, no need to be nervous. I won't bite."

"I know, but...Oh, I just wish I could tell you."

**_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?  
These words keep slipping away  
(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say_**

"What?"

"It's like something's wrong with my tongue. I'm not saying anything." I poked my cheek, as if it would do anything.

He chuckled. "Oh, Aoi. There's nothing wrong with you."

**_'Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it  
Yeah..._**

"Yes, there is."

"Mind telling me what?"

"Didn't I just tell you?" _This is it, Aoi._

"No." My breath hitched.

"I love you."

**_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_**

"What?" His eyes widened.

**_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada_**

"I've said it. That's what's been on my mind. You." I closed my eyes, ready for the rejection.

**_I guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

He didn't say anything. "Well..." I swung my leg over the seat. "I guess I was right when I thought you would reject me."

He took my hand, stopping me from leaving. "Wait."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I love you too." And he pulled me back down and kissed me.

**_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could see what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_**

When I said I hadn't blushed that much, I was clearly wrong. Now, I was blushing like never before. My cheeks were on fire.

I guess you could say mission accomplished?

I just have to work on my blushing now.

I've said everything I had wanted to say now.

No longer were those thoughts 'things I'll never say'.

That part of my life was the past, because now...Youchi knows what I feel. And I'm grateful.

They were all right for pushing me towards him.

**_These things I'll never say..._**

**O.O Cliche? Something? Just tell me!**

**How?**

**Click that adorable little button named 'Review.' Best name ever, that is. xD.**

**Oh, and vote in the poll on my profile too, please! :D**

**-r-r.p who is happy she finished one of the things on her 'ffn goals'. xD.**


End file.
